With the development of display technology, flexible display devices are widely used. Wherein the array substrate of the flexible display device must be a flexible substrate. Since the flexible substrate is easily deformed. So, during the fabricating of the display substrate, it is necessary to form a flexible material layer on the glass substrate, and then sequentially form various kinds of display structure on the flexible material layer, such as a thin film transistor, a data line, a gate line, a capacitor, a positive/negative electrode and an organic light emitting layer, and then peel off the glass substrate and the flexible material layer to form an independent flexible display substrate.
During long-term research and development, the inventor of the present application found that during the fabricating of the substrate, the cleaning of the glass substrate does not completely wash away the particulate matter on the glass substrate, so that the glass substrate and the flexible material layer cannot be completely peeled off, affecting the flexibility of the flexible material. The success rate of layer delamination also affects the optical characteristics of the flexible display device.